Storing, transporting and especially adding enzymes to detergent formulations in production factories can be challenging, especially in emerging markets, as these factories are typically not designed to handle enzymes causing health risk.
US 2015/122840 A1 discloses a flexible container and it is mentioned that films can comprise an anti-static agent.
WO 2013/033600 A1 discloses a container in which a material such as a polypeptide may be disposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,414 A1 discloses a flexible sheet material for forming a bag for containing electrostatically sensitive components. The sheet material includes a first flexible heat sealable plastic material with antistatic properties on at least the one major surface thereof, which first layer is laminated to a second flexible plastic material with an electrically conductive material on the one major surface thereof and antistatic properties on the other major surface thereof.
US 2013/139475 A1 discloses a packing bag of a liquid crystal display having a sealing structure made of an antistatic material.
WO 2014/020160 A1 discloses an article of manufacture comprising: a packing material, a polypeptide SEQ ID NO:1, and a label comprising a printed statement which informs a prospective user of adverse events or adverse reactions.
EP 1 808 377 A1 discloses a bag comprising a laminated film of a polystyrene film and a polyethylene film, and where the polyethylene film may contain an antistatic agent.